You're Okay And So Am I
by TheFuriousWolf
Summary: "Your sister is dead! because of you!" Elsa felt like her world collapsed at that point. she killed her own sister? the only person she wanted to protect and loved beyond her own life? she didn't stop Hans when his blade came swinging down. but someone did, and all she could see was a weak smile and a pool of red. then she woke up.(incest at one point, so rating/genre might change)
1. Chapter 1 Nightmares Aren't Real

"Your sister is dead! Because of you." Elsa felt like everything left her at that moment, her breath, the little sanity she had, her fear of hurting anyone. they were all replaced by emptiness and total dread. the person she'd wished to protect, the only thing she loved so much it hurt, the only reason she tried so hard not to mess things up.. was dead.

she staggered, turning away from the man who'd followed her out here, her head tilted down to look at her hands, the very things she'd used. used to kill her own sister. her legs could no longer hold her upright, she crumbled to the ground, a faint sob mixed with a whimper escaping her as her knees hit the frozen lakebed. the wind stopped, and everything was dead silent.

_she'd only tried to help you.. she wanted nothing more than to get her sister back. and you just pushed her away, pushed away your only chance in make amends for what you've done. you pushed away your little sister and your only friend. the only one who actually loved you and believed you weren't a monster. the only one who cared and wanted you back. how did you repay her!? by panicking, losing control and hurt the one you wanted to protect! you're a monster, you never deserved someone like her. she deserved better, but she won't get it because you killed her._

"Anna.." she choked out, barely beyond a whisper. she closed her eyes tight, tears sliding down her cheeks as it all came crashing down on her. pressing a hand to her forehead she opened her eyes just slightly, looking down on the clear ice. she heard something behind her, sounding much like a blade sliding from it's home, and footsteps coming towards her.

looking on the reflection in the ice she easily saw Hans, her little sister's fiance coming towards her with his sword in hand. she could stop him, but what would it matter? she deserves this, and who better to do it than the man who's fiance she killed? gritting her teeth she closed her eyes again, hand on the ice clenching into a fist.

she didn't need to see it to know he raised his blade, ready to slay the monster who'd caused all this trouble. the sound of rushed steps and a scream woke her from her stupor however. she turned her head sharply, tears falling off her face as she did so.

her body froze as the figure of her sister stood between herself and Hans, she wasn't frozen, at first Elsa felt relief but dread once again came to her as Anna staggered backwards something red falling to the ground. blue eyes which always used to look at her with such joy, turned to her a faint and strained smile on her face.

"E-Elsa.." Elsa sprung up when her sister fell, catching her in her arms and sat back down, the limp body of the princess in her arms. her ice blue gaze turned to the girl's torso, it was stained red and her dress was ripped in a straight line across her chest.

"Anna?" her voice held panic and fear, looking on her baby sister's paling face. there was a snort and she looked up and saw Hans once again advance towards them. however he didn't get far as that blond who was with Anna in the mountains came and punched his lights out.

her sight was quick to change to the girl in her arms, slowly bleeding out on the ice. she grabbed one of the freckled cheeks and blue hooded eyes looked at her. "W-Why? Why did you-" Anna smiled and reached up to place her cold hand on Elsa's head, petting her hair then let it glide down to the pale cheek which was stained with tears.

"I love you.." she mumbled and with the little strength she had, pushed herself up and hugged her older sister tightly, her face in her neck. Elsa trembled, not caring blood was sticking itself on her front, she hugged back, the first hug she'd received from her sister in years. _and it's the last.._

"I love you.." Anna repeated, making the ice queen start crying harder than before. and even as the body went totally limp in her arms, she held her little sister to her, not wanting to let go.

"I love you too.. you're the only reason for my life.. I can't do this anymore.." she choked, flicking her hand, an ice spike shooting up from the ground and heading straight for her back. "Ready?" she repeated the words from the ballroom, before she felt the top of the spike against her skin.

* * *

"**ANNA!**" Elsa screamed, shooting up from the blankets, cold sweat running down her whole body, tears streaming down her eyes and said eyes being wide with fear and shock. her heart was racing and she was clenching the sheets so hard her knuckles turned white.

her room was iced over, spikes of ice coming out of the walls and surrounding her bed, there was a snowstorm outside and a few flurries flying around. she pressed her trembling hands to her face, scared out of her mind. the dream had been so real.

there were footsteps in the hall and the doors burst open to reveal Kai and some guards.

"Your Majesty!" they stopped in the doorway seeing the state of the room. "Are you alright?!" Kai asked and her fearful eyes turned to him. somehow he seemed to understand as he ran off, getting to the princess's room where he opened the door.

"Princess Anna, Queen Elsa-" but he only had to look worried and say Elsa's name and a red ball shot up from the bed and past him, heading for the queen's chambers. Anna walked past the guards, looking at her sister who had curled up into herself, soft whimpers coming from her.

the redhead maneuvered through the spikes and on the snow lithered bed. without a second thought, she grabbed the trembling queen and pulled her into her arms, pressing the blond's face into the crook of her neck.

"It's okay Elsa.. I'm here.." she whispered, trying to calm her sister down. Elsa whimpered again, pushing away from Anna to look at her front, seeing no gash or blood whatsoever. ice blue eyes glazed over and she pressed herself against the younger, hugging her tightly as if to feel as much of the princess as she could.

to reassure herself that Anna was here, and she wasn't dead. she didn't care much for the dignity of a queen at that moment, didn't even care the guards and Kai was watching. she broke down, crying loudly and saying her sister's name a few times when she could.

she held a tight grip on the girl's night gown, even making frost form. but Anna didn't mind, neither did she care if she was cold. something had scared Elsa, so much so she broke down like this in front of others, and she wasn't about to leave her because of cold limbs.

she did however nod to Kai and the guards, silently telling them to leave. they did as told and the door closed.

she didn't know how long it took for Elsa's cries to become quieter sniffles, not that she cared, she kept rubbing soothing circles on her back and pulled her hand through the platinum locks, slightly amazed her sister could keep up her perfect hair even through sleep.

she whispered sweet nothing's into the queen's ear, hoping to reassure her that she wasn't alone. when finally Elsa was just whimpering quietly and her tears didn't come as frequently, the room slowly thawed, and the hand holding onto Anna's gown loosened it's death grip. feeling it too early to ask what had scared her, the redhead merely nuzzled her nose into Elsa's hair and spoke softly.

"Stop crying.." she pushed away slightly so she could cup her sister's cheeks and make her look at her. tears were still sliding down her face and the ice blue eyes were rimmed red from crying. smiling gently Anna kissed her forehead, lingering there for a while, much like their mother had always done when one of them had had a nightmare.

stroking the pale cheeks with her thumbs to get rid of the tears, she looked into Elsa's eyes. "Your smile is prettier.. and more befitting of a queen don't you think?" using the sleeve of her nightgown, Anna gently wiped her sister's eyes, getting a few hics and sniffles as she did so.

she hugged the blond once again, making her face get directed towards her neck as she kept pulling her hand through her hair.

"I-I'm sorry.. I.." Elsa finally said but Anna shook her head and leaned her head on the queen's.

"Don't continue that sentence.. You've got nothing to be sorry for.. I couldn't sleep anyway.." Elsa knew she was lying, but hugged her around the waist and leaned on her as she rubbed her nose into the warm neck.

Anna let the older calm down a bit more before asking. "Elsa.. What happened? you looked like you'd seen a ghost." she felt the queen tense a bit and continued to rub her back soothingly. "If you don't want to talk about it I won't push.."

"Not a ghost.. past fears and what could have happened.." Elsa mumbled, proceeding in telling Anna what she'd dreamed about. as she came to an end though, tears were once again threatening to spill and her hold on the redhead had become a bit tighter once again

the temperature in the room decreasing. before she accidentally made it snow again though, Anna grabbed her face and made her look into the blue eyes.

"It was a dream Elsa. I'm not dead, and you're no monster, never have been. none of what happened was your fault. you didn't mean for it.. I'm okay, and so are you. I know you would never hurt me. and I would never leave you alone." she kissed Elsa's nose and smiled gently at her. "I'll always be here, I got you." tears flowed down the pale cheeks again and she hugged her little sister and snuggled into her, crying silently into her shoulder.

"Thank you.." she mumbled and Anna merely smiled and petted the queen's head.

"I love you Elsa." and finally for the first time that night, Elsa smiled, it was small, but it was there, and she hugged her baby sister a bit tighter before answering.

"I love you too Anna.. and I never want to lose you again.." the redhead hugged her back and kissed the side of her head.

"You never will sis, you're stuck with me. I'm not going anywhere." both smiled, content with each other's presence. Anna decided to stay. and with her right there to wrap her arms around Elsa's waist and tangle their legs together, the queen found herself at ease. the nightmare being pushed far into her mind.

"Goodnight Anna.." Anna made sure they were pretty much flush together before placing her head right above Elsa's, smile on her face and her nose in the platinum blond hair.

"Sleep you goofy queen. I'm here, and so are you, and it'll be like that when you wake up as well." Elsa slowly fell asleep, actually feeling warm and with her head by Anna's chest, she heard the steady thumping of the girl's heart. _we're both okay.._ with that thought and the sound of Anna's heart reassuring her that her little sister was indeed alive, sleep found her, and nothing but a smiling and healthy redhead greeted her in a nightmareless dream, reaching out a hand.

"_Do you want to build a snowman?_"

**Me: alright you guys, please read this cause I need your opinion. I know you want chapter six for IANSAS.. and I'm on it! I'm almost done actually.. I'm just in a bit of a standstill and wrote this because it was an idea that just popped into my head. **

**Anna: why don't you put it with the small one shots story you got going on? where you put all the one shots? at least the short ones..**

**Me: that's because Anna, I'm not sure if this is gonna be a one shot. I got a few ideas, and I'm not sure.. should I make a separate story for that and leave this as it is? or continue on this one cause I got a few ideas and scenarios, and I would make this into a story where you guys eventually love each other more than sisters. but I'm not sure.**

**Elsa: and that's why she's making this a separate one, so she can ask you cubs. did you like this and would you like to see more of it, as in me and Anna having more than sisterly feelings for one another later on, or you think she should make a separate one for these.. sisters lovers ideas? **

**Me: exactly! thank you Elsa.**

**Anna: I'm gonna say it! review with thoughts! oh! and ideas! eh.. oh! oh! and if you want her to continue or not! THAT'S VERY IMPORTANT! I think you were adorable in this one Elsa~**

**Elsa: *blushes* t-thanks.. what Anna said..**

**Me: you're adorable. *places arm around Anna* **

**Me/Anna: Bye-Bye X3**


	2. Chapter 2 Wanna Kick Out Weselton?

Anna woke up slowly, having to fight a bit with her brain about actually waking up. opening her eyes as slowly, even with sleepy eyes, she could easily see she wasn't in her own room. at first she was confused, where was she? did she sleep walk or something? but then she felt something tickle her nose, and when she reached up to itch it, she realized her arms were preoccupied. so after finally blinking the sleep out of her eyes, her blue eyes trailed down.

and she quickly found herself smiling. Elsa was flush against her, arms wrapped around her waist and face right by her chest. Anna also found that their legs had gotten slightly more entangled, one of Elsa's were between her own while the other was over both of them. one of the redhead's arms were under the queen's head while the other was around her waist.

she looked to the blond's face and found the most adorable thing ever. Elsa with her eyes closed and her mouth slightly open, looking like a peaceful child. and the barely there freckles on her pale cheeks didn't make her less adorable. Anna smiled, thinking her sister looked more like a little child then the regal and elegant queen she was when awake.

nuzzling her nose into the platinum blond hair her smile grew wider when Elsa only hummed quietly in her sleep, shifting ever closer to the redhead. recalling last nights events, Anna managed to lean her head down so she could kiss the pale forehead.

"You really are silly.. as if I would ever leave you." she mumbled to no one in particular, her sister still being asleep. however, now that she thought about it, something about this wasn't right. usually she wasn't the one waking up first. especially not on time.

turning her head carefully, she checked the clock and saw that it was way past the normal time Elsa would get up. blinking, she looked on the queen who didn't show any sign of waking up. _what happened must have really exhausted her, mentally and physically.._ removing her hand from her sister's waist she reached up and tucked a bit of hair away from Elsa's face.

_she's really cute like this though.. and beautiful_. smiling at her own thoughts, Anna brushed her fingertips over the pale cheek. the movement made the queen stir, and the ice blue eyes slowly opened to gaze at Anna's chest at first before groggily tilting her head up to look the redhead in the eyes. smiling warmly, the princess tucked away a bit more hair.

"Good morning your highness, I told you it would be the same when you woke up." Elsa blinked, obviously trying to focus her vision and get the sleepiness out of her system. a yawn escaped her before she looked on her sister again.

but as Anna thought she was awake, Elsa hugged her a bit tighter and buried her face into her shoulder with a soft groan. "What is it Elsa? did you have another nightmare after all?" the blond shook her head, but didn't release her hold. "Then what is it? you're usually not this clingy in the morning."

"So I'm not allowed to be clingy once and a while?" Elsa mumbled into her shoulder. Anna chuckled and shook her head.

"I didn't mean it like that silly. it's just usually I'm the clingy one." it was true, ever since what the citizens call The Great _Thaw,_ Anna's been around Elsa whenever she could, even through boring meetings. she was just happy to her have her older sister back, and didn't want to waste any time in catching up on all the years they spent separated. the older hadn't complained, even though she was still practicing interacting with people, it came rather natural with Anna.

"You're right, sometimes I wonder if I'll ever get you off me." the redhead frowned and grumbled.

"Who was it that didn't want me to leave mere hours ago.." she looked down and saw a bit of the queen's face, and she quickly identified the smirk on her lips. "You're teasing me!" she said loudly and Elsa burst into laughter. for that Anna wanted to push away from her laughing sister, but the hold she had on her tightened not letting her escape. "You are a mean queen.." Elsa calmed her laughter to soft giggles and looked into the blue eyes.

"I'm just glad you're here.." the earnesty used made Anna's anger dissipate in an instant. she smiled and pulled her hand through the platinum locks.

"You are also a silly queen." both sisters giggled and once again basked in each others presence. that is until there was a knock on the door. "Come in." the redhead said, not really remembering she wasn't in her own room. but nonetheless the door opened and Kai came inside. walking until he was about a meter or two from the bed, he bowed.

"I'm sorry, I decided to give your majesty some extra sleep time thinking of what happened last night. but I'm here to inform you of the sudden meeting Weaseltown demands to have with you as soon as possible." Anna gave out a mix of a snort and laughter at the name.

Elsa however didn't look as amused. ever since the thaw she'd cut any relationship Arendelle had with Weselton, hearing how bad the duke had wanted her dead and badmouthed the good name of their entire family. she did not intend to make any amends for her actions, and she could already tell this meeting was not going to go well.

"Tell them that if they want a meeting so bad, that they are going to have to wait. I have other duties that I take as more important than holding a meeting I know will get nowhere." he nodded and before he left asked.

"They will probably wonder.. what duties would that be?" Elsa sat up and looked down on her sister who now lay on her back grinning up at her.

"Duties as an older sister. taming that hair of yours for example." she said, twirling a bit of red hair that wasn't in the big nest of hair. Kai smiled at the two and heard the queen say one last thing before he walked out. "And I probably have some documents which would be more interesting.."

she knew the man would make it sound like she politely told them to wait because of her duties as queen, but she honestly wanted to turn them down completely, because she had no intention to make amends with Weselton. possibly if they told her they'd kicked the duke out, but that was cutting it short.

the two sisters got up from the bed and Anna sat down in front of Elsa's mirror, seeing the older behind her with a brush in hand. Blue eyes closed in content as the brush went through her hair, when she herself did it it was far from a good experience.

But always when Elsa brushed her hair it felt great and it almost felt like there wasn't a thousand knots in her hair. A pale hand went up to soothingly pull through the tamed half of the red hair, almost like she was apologizing for any pain that might have been felt.

"Why does it always feel so good when you do it?" Anna mumbled in light bliss and her sister smiled, bringing her free hand up and blew on it, one perfect snowflake flying around Anna's head to land on her freckled nose.

"I've been told I have a _magic touch._" The redhead giggled and dramatically hit herself on the forehead.

"I could have never guessed.." The two laughed then Elsa reached a hand beyond Anna's head and she was given the ribbon to tie the girl's hair. So braiding the soft hair into two identical braids, the queen hugged her baby sister around the neck, warm hands grabbing her arms and nuzzled into the embrace. they stayed in that position for a moment, Elsa secretly relishing in Anna's warmth, because it was proof her nightmare was just a dream.

they often had these moments, it started shortly after the great thaw, when the redhead had requested to spend time with the queen after she was done with work. so after chatting and sharing a blanket by the fire with hot chocolate in silence, they had moments where they held each other in silence, knowing the other was there being more precious than words.

"Will you actually meet with Weselton?" Anna asked as her sister sat and made her braid and slicked her hair back. she'd kept her new hairstyle and choice of clothing since she came back. letting out a sigh, Elsa stood and flicked her hand, her ice gown being made on her body.

"I don't think I have much of a choice in the matter." the redhead frowned and crossed her arms.

"Why not? you're the queen, refusing to meet with them shouldn't be that hard." the blond chuckled and gave her sister's head a light pat.

"Indeed, and if I could I would send them off."

"Why don't you then?"

"Because knowing them they'll take it as an insult, and will demand an audience or start a war because I insulted their honor somehow." Anna didn't seem to understand but before she could voice it, Elsa beat her to it. "Wars have started for less Anna. and even though I already know this meeting will not get anywhere, refusing their offer in person would be better then send Kai to do so for me."

the redhead closed her mouth and nodded slowly, but the bitter expression not leaving her face. knowing the younger was just worried about her, Elsa smiled and walked towards the doors. "Let's go eat shall we? and maybe Gerda will be so nice as to give us some chocolate again."

at the sound of the sweet Anna grinned and she followed the older out the door towards the dining room. while Elsa kept a elegant and calm composure fitting for her role as queen, her younger sister kept her bubbly behaviour present, having a slight skip in her step as she walked beside the blond and talked cheerily.

Elsa had her hands clasped in front of her, dress flowing behind her and moving with the slight sway of her hips as she talked with Anna with a bright smile on her face. servants who passed them bowed and smiled at the two, everyone in the staff being happy the royal sisters were once again smiling compared to how the mood was under Elsa's isolation.

they walked into the room with the long table and while Elsa sat in the over sized chair at the end of it, her sister sat at her side, continuing on with talking as the servants delivered food.

"And I swear, Kris almost crashed the sled again when he saw me and Olaf sit on the ice he was shipping, something about destroying the quality of the ice.." Elsa chuckled at the story, knowing full well the boy's obsession with the frozen water. "Which reminds me, he asked if he could sometime see your ice castle or just see you creating something out of ice, you know, he freaked out with just a glimpse of the castle." the blond took a bite and thought for a second before nodding.

"Sure, I'm glad there's someone who appreciates my ice sculptures." Anna raised an eyebrow and she giggled. "Someone else." the redhead nodded shortly before returning to her sandwich, looking away from the giggling queen. someone tapped on her shoulder and as she turned, in the corner of her eyes she saw Anna perk up, and could already guess who it was.

"Sorry for interrupting your majesties, but this came with a woman outside, I offered to deliver it since I wanted to meet with you anyway." a plate with chocolate was held out to her by two rough hands, and looking up, her ice blue eyes gazed into brown ones, which looked quite sheepish she might add.

"Kristoff!" Anna cheered and the ice harvester smiled, putting down the plate and pointing to the seat on the other side of Elsa, he asked.

"Can I sit here?"

"Of course you can." Elsa said with a smile and he nodded before sitting.

"So what brings you here Kristoff?" the redhead asked, after filling her mouth with chocolate of course. he chuckled and shrugged.

"I just delivered some ice and thought I'd visit." his eyes fell on Anna, and after having what seemed like a silent conversation, the redhead lit up and turned to her sister.

"Right! I did ask!" Elsa waved a hand, signing for her to lower her voice. "You said you could show us your powers right?" the queen chuckled and raised a brow.

"Us?"

"Okay, I want to see too, but you know I love it as well." rolling her eyes Elsa ate some chocolate as well.

"I didn't know it would be so soon though. I doubt Weselton will wait for me much longer." hearing a chair, she looked up to see her little sister right by her, looking at her with puppy eyes and took her pale hands in her own.

"Please?" seeing the queen's reason waver, she said one last thing in barely a whisper. "Do the magic." even though Kristoff didn't see it, Anna saw it clear as day as Elsa's reason was snapped in two at the words from their childhood. a warm smile came to her face and she brushed her thumbs over the back of the warm hands.

"Alright, they'll just have to have patience." a huge grin came to Anna's face and she squealed in delight. if it had been any other day, Elsa would have had to refuse because of work. but knowing that Weselton's surprise meeting and a few documents were the only things she had to do today, the strength to refuse her baby sister just wasn't there. "But not for that long."

the redhead grinned at Kristoff who seemed to try and hide his happiness. they walked outside to the garden, there being a specific space for Elsa to use her powers there. Anna and the boy stood a bit to the side, both excited as the queen thought about what to make for a second.

knowing the ice harvester loved the sculptures she made, concentrating she raised her hands, magic ice starting to follow her movements. she could hear Anna squeal and smiled as she, with a flick and turn of her hands, the perfect sculpture of the reindeer Sven formed.

but she wasn't done there as her hands made circle motions, pillars of ice with snowflake patterns came up from the ground on either side of the ice reindeer. and walking around she made the same pillars behind it, an ice roof with her signature snowflake at the front, and finally pickaxes of ice sprouted from the top of the roof pointing outwards. and just to add to it, with a last flick of her hand, a carrot was in Sven's mouth.

brushing her hands together like she dusted them off, her ice blue gaze fell on the two onlookers. Anna was squirming and jumping in place, tugging on Kristoff's arm and the boy himself was awestruck.

"C-Can I touch it?" he asked carefully and Elsa hid her giggle behind her hand.

"Of course, go ahead." he slowly made his way to it, putting a careful hand on the smooth ice, admiring how flawless it was, not one dent. running his hand over the ice Sven, he was amazed at the detail. back at the front he backed a few steps to look on the roof, and he put a hand in front of his mouth, clearing his throat.

"I-It's.. amazing.. I-I might cry.. again.." Anna placed an arm around the queen's shoulders.

"Go ahead, we won't judge." Elsa smiled, very glad it was more than one person who liked her powers, and appreciating them so much. Kristoff looked at the blond and said with a weak voice.

"C-Could you do to again?" Anna laughed to the side and held up a hand.

"Let's do something more fun." turning to Elsa, who already knew what she was going to ask with a smirk on her face, the redhead leaned close to the queen's ear and whispered. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" snapping her fingers, snow fell over them and she whispered back.

"Gladly." the two sisters giggled and Kristoff smiled while looking up on the sudden snowfall, still getting used to seeing Elsa's powers in action. they all three started to roll snowballs on the ground, Kristoff offering to make the bottom since it was suppose to be the biggest part. and after giving him arms and stone buttons and eyes, it looked a bit better then the ones they used to do as children.

"We've improved! with the help of Kristoff." Anna said, looking at the snowman with beaming eyes. "How about we na-" but she was interrupted by a snowball to the face.

brushing away the white pouder she glared at Kristoff who raised his hands and shook his head, cocking it towards the queen who had a smug look to her as she was looking at the snowman. but noticing the redhead's glare, she twirled a finger around, a snowball forming on top of it, and by pointing it at Anna, it flew at her, hitting her shoulder this time.

"Elsa!" Giggling, said woman blocked a snowball aimed at her face. "That's not fair!"

"There's not much that is dear little sister of mine." she said teasingly, dodging yet another ball of snow. Anna frowned and was in the process of making another snowball when a voice interrupted their fun.

"Queen Elsa what is the meaning of this!?" they all three turned to the entrance of the garden, a man with four guards coming towards them with powerful strides. the man looked furious as he stopped a meter or two from Elsa. Kai came up and stood close to Elsa.

"I tried to stop him, but he would not-"

"What kind of Queen duty is this?! do you make me wait, the minister of Weselton, just so you can be out here and play with your sister!?" the man said, fury clear in his voice. Elsa straightened, her expression calm as she inspected him.

"Indeed, I do." she said shortly, her voice holding authority but the minister didn't seem to catch it.

"I will not be taken for granted! this is outrageous, a queen out playing? saying this is a more important duty than to come speak with me? I will not take this! now I almost believe what the duke spoke of before he was sent off, how can people even-" but he cut himself off, because as soon as he had stepped closer with his hands raised, the guards in the area had placed hands on their sword handles, and the servants stopped to look.

and looking at the queen, her composure had not changed much, but her eyes were cold and the small snowfall she'd made before started getting worse.

"I'm sorry minister but.." Elsa herself stepped closer until she was at arms length away, each one of her steps making small frost patterns form around the footprint. "What I do on a day I was suppose to be free from my duties as queen, a day you wanted to have an unplanned meeting might I add, is none of your concern. you should be glad I have not already refused an audience. I believe you've already heard of how my sister and I got reunited recently, and I can assure you Minister."

she glared at him. "As for who's more important, my sister will always come before anything, be it you or someone else. so do not feel targeted. but I warn you, speak bad of her or me, I will have to tell the guards to escort you back to your ship, because then we have nothing to discuss."

he felt himself shiver, and he knew she was serious. Anna looked on the scene, touched by her sister's words and wanting to laugh because of the minister's face. she could tell Elsa wanted to scream at him, but the pride of a queen stopped her. he knew he'd crossed the line, and also knew if he insulted her more, then she'd send him back with an escort who would explain the situation to his superiors, and he would probably receive a similar penalty the duke did.

he was suppose to come here and make amends, not insult her further. he should be happy she even agreed to see him. so throwing away his pride, he went on one knee and with a fist to his chest bowed his head.

"I'm sorry your majesty, I spoke out of turn." Elsa looked at him, her silence making him nervous. she let out a sigh through her nose and turned, the edge of her dress coming into his vision on the floor.

"I do not appreciate such behaviour. your duke could have told you that." he bowed his head more.

"I apologize.. I wasn't thinking." warmth returned to the garden and he slowly lifted his head, looking on the queen's back.

"Kai escort them back to the council room, I will join you shortly." she said, making it clear she was not going to delve more into the matter but that he was warned that if he said anything more, she'd not let it go so easily. he stood and his guards followed him as Kai lead them back inside. once the air had calmed, Elsa breathed out, her expression set in a frown.

"That guy had some attitude.." Kristoff said and Anna agreed, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you didn't freeze his feet to the floor." Elsa couldn't deny that it had been tempting.

"I didn't want to make it worse Anna. but this is a good example on how this is going to go.." the redhead walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You want me to come with you?" chuckling Elsa grabbed the hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"No, I should be able to handle this myself, don't need my little sister by my side all the time." Anna grinned and hugged her.

"Just most of the time." laughing, the queen gave back the embrace quickly before turning on her heel to go to the council room, already dreading the coming chaos. "Just know I still owe you a snowball to the face!" She smiled at her sister's shout behind her just as she turned the corner into the hall.

Guards stood in attention as she passed, something she found odd since they'd usually give a look then continue their patrol, even servants bowed for longer necessary and a polite and kind "Your majesty Elsa." Came from them. Just when she was approaching the room, she saw a familiar chubby woman and quickly called her.

"Gerda." The maid looked around for the source of the call and saw Elsa.

"Your majesty? Is there something you need dear?" Smiling Elsa shook her head, at least her life time maid acted normal.

"I'm just curious as to why everyone is so.." She didn't know the word she should use, however Gerda seemed to know what she meant, because the woman smiled gently and chuckled.

"Rumors travel fast in staff your highness. They heard of what happened in the garden, and let me tell you, many got upset with how the minister talked with you, and about you for that matter. They care for you dear, and just decided to show you just how much respect they have for you. Which is not fear, they do this to show the minister really didn't know what he was talking about."

Elsa was stunned, she knew the staff respected her, not only for her powers but for her strenght to do what she's done the latest years. But she didn't know they actually cared this much, she thought that only applied to Anna, Gerda and Kai. But smiling, she leaned down to whisper something in the maid's ear.

"Prepare a small party in the ballroom, take Anna and Kristoff, no other servant, then forbid anyone to go there until I'm done." Gerda smiled, knowing exactly what the queen had in mind and bowed.

"As you say your highness, now go, you have a meeting to attend to." She scurried away and Elsa nodded while walking up to the doors and the guards at the side opened them for her. after sending them a quick smile she strode into the room, her queen mask on as she approached the table where the minister had already put himself.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting." she said, purely out of being polite. he stood and bowed.

"No.. I'm just glad you'll even meet me after my show of disrespect." she held up a hand, clearly telling him she didn't want to speak of it, and he sat down again. sitting on her own seat at the end of the table, she just then realized he'd requested an private audience, meaning none of the other council members would be attending.

"Now, what did you want to speak of?"_ even though I already know._

"Ah yes. I would like to talk to you about mending our trading contract." Elsa folded her hands on her lap.

"I've already said no to this once before." he frowned and placed a gentle hand on the table.

"And I ask you queen Elsa, why is it you refuse to mend the bond between Arendelle and Weselton?" she sighed.

"I apologize but I've lost the trust my parents had for you. your duke sent his men to assassinate me." the minister nodded but his frown was still present.

"However at the moment, was there anyone who wasn't after your life your highness? even your own men." she didn't like where this conversation was going.

"From what I was informed afterwards. the soldiers of Arendelle followed up to look for me, not to kill me, but to take me back. and your men was specifically told to kill me, while the one in command did not give word to." the minister hadn't accounted for that it seemed because he grew silent.

"But the one in charge wanted you dead as well, prince Hans is also to blame and what have been done about your relation to the Southern Isles?" Elsa clenched her fists beneath the table.

"Hans was sent back, and what has happened with the relation between the Southern Isles and Arendelle does not belong into this conversation. it's the action Weselton has done to me and my family. and so far Minister you've done a poor attempt on changing my mind." he could see he was pushing her buttons, talking about Hans which still was a sore subject to the queen and her sister was probably not the smartest idea.

"T-The duke was punished for his actions." he said in a desperate attempt to calm the queen by just a little. "He and his men were punished once we knew of his actions here." Elsa's expression didn't change, neither did the sudden chill in the room.

"I'm afraid telling me this does not change my mind, it won't make me trust you any more or less. a man of his standards hardly ever act for others benefit." he and she knew that she referred to how Weselton could have benefited for her death, possibly having a very inexperianced princess as the monarch instead.

while Elsa knew Anna would make a great queen if she was allowed to, she also knew that she lacked the knowledge and experience Elsa had from going through it with their father during her isolation.

"You seem to hold a greater ill will towards us than towards Hans. if I remember correctly he wanted your whole kingdom. while the duke might have acted to benefit Weselton, he acted purely for himself and to take the kingdom.. I'm sorry if I think that unjust towards us. no one gave the duke the order to do what he did, and while prince Hans is the same I think you're being foolish when cutting any relation with us-"

however the opening of a door interrupted him and turning his head, princess Anna came running inside. "What is-" but the glare he received from the redhead shut him up as she walked to her sister.

"I believe that is enough. our answer is still no minister, and I have half a mind to send someone with you to report your insolence towards the queen." Anna said strictly, grabbing her sister's hands and brought them up to her face, the man now noticing the frost on the queen's palms. she made them cup her face so Elsa would look at her, the pain and fury in the ice blue orbs clear to the princess who smiled before turning to the man.

"Excuse me but what-"

"From what I gather this was suppose to be a meeting to maybe apologize and make amends for past incidents. not for you to question the queen's choice in how to treat prince Hans. and especially not to insult her and try to tell her what is just when you yourself should be taught a thing or two in how to address a queen, a queen you've already insulted. I might not be queen, however I am her sister and I will not have you talking to her like this."

Anna isn't this cold and hating often, but she would not accept this behaviour. he was speechless and the princess turned back to her sister, rubbing the pale hands soothingly. "Please show the minister out and send an escort with him to tell of his behaviour. and to add, that Arendelle will not let a ship from Weselton to arrive at it's ports unless invited. we do not bare any ill will with you, however our trading contract will not be resigned."

"But-" however guards came in, standing on either side of him and his men, clearly telling them to move from the hall. he stood, bowed, even though anyone could see it was forced, and walked with the guards. the guards themselves were actually smiling, pleased with finally being able to get the man away from their queen. after they left Anna's full attention was on the blond who had her eyes closed, still with her hands on the freckled cheeks and their foreheads touching.

"Are you alright?" she asked, concern clear and Elsa took a breath.

"Maybe you're right.. I do need you most of the time." the ice blue eyes opened and a much calmer expression met with Anna's. relieved her sister was okay, she smiled.

"Of course I'm right. let's be honest, what could you really do without me?" Elsa chuckled and brushed her thumbs over Anna's cheeks before taking her hands back.

"Don't get too confident about that. I can survive some things without you. what kind of queen would I be if I had to have the princess with me at all times?" Anna waved a dismissive hand.

"Oh you're awesome queen, and having me there all the time would just make you more awesome." Elsa raised a knowing brow and stood, wanting to leave the room.

"So you'd be with me through all the council meetings? through hours of document signing and getting up early?" she smirked when Anna's expression turned dreading, knowing just how much her sister despise the meetings, thinking they were the most boring thing ever.

"O-Okay, eh.. maybe not.. all the time.. I mean.." Elsa held back a laugh as Anna tried to formulate herself.

"I know Anna. I appreciate your concern, and thanks for helping me." the blond finally interrupted after a good five minutes of Anna's stuttering. the redhead smiled sheepishly and looked down on her feet.

"So.. documents?"

"Yes, I have a few I must sign today, so you could go with Kristoff and do something." grinning Anna hugged her older sister tightly. "See you at dinner princess Anna. and don't forget the party afterwards" giggling the redhead bowed jokingly.

"Of course queen Elsa, it'll be a pleasure." they both giggled before separating, Anna setting her sights on getting to the ice harvester in the ballroom to help set up the rest for after dinner.

**Me: so eh.. yeah Im done with the second chapter.. since you guys seemed to like the first one.**

**Anna: just to warn again though, now that this continues it is going to turn into incest! as in me and elsa loving each other at some point!**

**Elsa: for now it'll just be us being sisters, and Wolf doesn't really know what the plot is going to be but she's working on it. **

**Me: AND, the rating might change as well.. but eh yeah.. **

**Elsa: hope you enjoyed, review with thoughts and ideas for future chapters and hope you'll stay with us.**

**Me: and I'm gonna update IANSAS today so look out for that. almost done with that actually, just wanted to post this first.**

**Anna: this is one of the shortest AN ever.. neat! **

**Me: you're right.. it is short.. huh.. **

**Anna: Bye-Bye! X3**


End file.
